1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a panel display module.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforced structure for panel display module and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and numerous alternative display panels have been used in various electronic devices. In the past few years in particular, handheld electronic devices have been reinvigorated with liquid crystal display panels. Mobile phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, hand-held entertainment devices, and digital cameras are examples of devices that have practical use of liquid crystal displays to further enhance image effects. However, because unavoidable mishaps from external forces on the electronic devices by the users are bound to occur, the structural integrity of display panels has become an important product design consideration.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate a conventional LCD device. The conventional LCD device includes a backlight module 10, a liquid crystal panel 30, and a protective panel 50. The backlight module 10 includes a plastic frame 11, as well as a light guide plate (LGP) 13 and a light source 15 that are disposed within the plastic frame 11. The liquid crystal panel 30 is disposed within the plastic frame 11 and above the backlight module 10. The protective panel 50 is attached implicitly onto the liquid crystal panel 30 through an adhesive layer 70.
Protective panel 50 will usually cover the internal components, simultaneously increasing the outer visual appeal of the product appearance. Therefore, protective panel 50 will usually extend further out from liquid crystal panel 30 and backlight module 10. When an external force is applied to protective panel 50, due to the fact that protective panel 50 is connected only to liquid crystal panel 30, protective panel 50 will have a pulling effect on liquid crystal panel 30 as well. The result of the pulling effect is that liquid crystal panel 30 will separate from backlight module 10. In addition, since protective panel 50 is connected to liquid crystal panel 30, most of the stress is concentrated on liquid crystal panel 30, and therefore liquid crystal panel 30 is more susceptible to damage as a result.